Guild Coin
Obtaining Guild Coins Guild Coins (sometimes called "Guild Points") can be obtained by actively participating in Guild Battles (Classic, 10vs10, 100vs100). The number of coins you can receive after a battle depends on the amount of battle activity you logged. Activity Points are points players receive for actively participating in battle. They are awarded by spending tokens (i.e., attacking, applying buffs, or applying debuffs). Activity Points are not awarded on a defensive duel victory, nor for passive actions (such as Evade). *You cannot receive activity points (and thus, no Guild Coins) if you do not enter a battle and spend tokens. The number of points players can get per token depends on the opponent's level as well as the result of the duel. Players will receive the following for actions during the battle: *50 Activity Points for using a token while being polymorphed or confused (when confuse activates) *135 Activity Points for using a skill or a buff *100 Activity Points for a loss *160 Activity Points for a win applied against lower level players (< Your level * 80%) *200 Activity Points for a win applied against someone who is within your level range (BETWEEN >= Your level * 80% AND <= Your level * 120%) *240 Activity Points for a win applied against someone who is above your level range (> Your level * 120%) The maximum number of Activity Points you can receive in a Guild Battle is: * For a FB battle (5 hour), 16,560. **Assumes spending 69 tokens and winning each battle for 240 points. * For an iOS battle (2 hour), 7,920. **Assumes spending 33 tokens and winning each battle for 240 points. You receive guild coins as follows: *You will get 1 Guild Coin per 100 Battle Activity Points. This base amount is received by both the winning and losing guild. *In addition, members of the winning guild will gain 10% Battle Activity points after the battle time has finished (or by eliminating the enemy guild before the timer runs out). *The Guild Coins calculation from the Battle Activity is 'rounded up'. **Example: 9,820 Battle Points, which equates to 99 Guild Coins received. *If your Guild wins, as you get 10% more, the extra 10% is added to your Battle Activity before the rounding to determine Guild Coins. **Example: 9,820 + 982 = 10,802, which equates to 109 Guild Coins received. If you want to collect Guild Coins as efficiently as possible, take on a large guild with members on the same footing as you. Try to drag the battle as long as possible to be able to log in more activity. Use clerics and warriors and avoid mages and rogues. It's also better if the other guild is actively battling as well. Guild Batlles are not the only way to earn Guild Coins anymore. You can also earn them through: *Conquest Paths - Collecting through The Emporium (0 to 50 Guild Coins awarded for each Path depending on the number of points accumulated before collecting). *Participating in Guild Conquest PvP battles (1 Guild Coin earned per victory). *Conquest Duel (1 Guild Coin earned per victory). *Daily Spin (Possibility to win 20 or 100 Guild Coins). *Oracle Promo Packs (often around 3000 Guild Coins in a Pack). Spending Guild Coins Guild Coins can be spent at the Guild, War, Conquest and Conquest Path shops. Guild Coins or Guild Points? The image shows "Guild Points", but the in-game text usually refers to them as "Guild Coins". It doesn't really matter what they're called, it's how many you have! Coin